


Two left feet

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina trips over her own feet and falls down, pulling Emma with her making them lay in an awkward but actually kinda nice positionm. After a while Snow walks in on them, or passes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two left feet

“One, two, three, one, two, three… very well, now bend your leg like this and…” Regina said while trying not to wince at the way Emma carried herself through her office. The woman was a lot of things but not a dancer.

“What?” The blonde asked exasperatedly “I’ve done everything you keep telling me to do, including the little bow “

“Yes, but you keep mixing up the steps and they are just only three” Regina replied while looking at her clock. The city ball was just a few hours away and outside her office everything was a complete and utter mess.

It was the first anniversary of Storybrooke’s second curse and the citizen’s had decided to celebrate it with a party that included, much to Emma’s dismay and Regina’s if she needed to be truthful, a ball. The blonde had tried to skip that part as much as possible, even trying to come up with excuses to work that night but everything had been futile and so, a few hours shy of the actual ball she had presented in Regina’s office and had asked to be taught how to, at least, have a ball with her father and then just eat all the canapés she could.

Unfortunately even if Regina knew perfectly well how to dance- and hate it, she wasn’t the best teacher and between that and Emma’s impatience they were practically at the same point where they had begun two hours earlier.

“Listen” She finally said while stepping in Emma’s personal space and grabbing the woman’s waist firmly with one hand. “I’m going to lead you, you just do the same thing but backwards. Am I clear?”

Emma nodded, a blush covering her cheeks for a second before Regina started to move, making Emma do the same but backwards, just as the woman had asked her, as seconds passed Regina augmented the pace, only to test how quick Emma could dance only to find herself tripping and falling down, taking Emma with her in the process.

Both of them kissed the floor, too perplexed to even move for a couple of seconds, Regina actually happy to have fallen in top of Emma since the fall had been softened with the younger woman’s body.

“I think I prefer this to the dancing part” Emma said jokingly, a lopsided smile appearing on her lips while trying not to wince at the pain she felt on her elbow when Regina had tackled her.

“At least from here anything can’t get worse” Regina rapidly replied, an arched brow and a smirk showing her amusement.

Neither of them moved for what appeared to be the longest of seconds, both of them quietly studying the other while enjoying the feeling of each other’s body for a few more seconds.

“Regina, Blue and the rest of the fairies had arrived, Astrid asked if you…” Snow’s voice chimed in between the two of them, making they turn and blink towards a gaping Snow who was eyeing both woman with her eyes round as saucers.

“This is not what it looks like” Emma begun making Regina scoff while Snow blushed almost as red as her daughter.

“Of course is not” The brunette said while returning back to her feet and grabbing Emma’s hand to help her to do the same. “I was teaching your daughter how to dance properly but she has two left feet”

“You tripped, not me”

“You said potato I said two left feet” Regina replied sassily still waiting for Mary Margaret to say something.

“Eh.. girls?” The woman finally acknowledged them while Emma shot daggers towards the older brunette.

“Yes?” Regina asked too sweetly for Snow’s tastes.

“Your hands” She said before turning and closing the door behind them, leaving the other two looking at their still holding hands with equal blushes covering their faces.

“Damn” Emma muttered making Regina sigh.

“Language”


End file.
